This utility patent application is based on the provisional patent application (Ser. No. 60/604,590) filed on Aug. 26, 2004.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to animal husbandry and more particularly to a portable enclosure designed to confine animals to a restricted area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, temporary screens that fit into the window opening in the door of a motor vehicle have been invented. Such screens are designed to be used when the motor vehicle is parked to provide fresh air to animals located inside the motor vehicle.
More particularly, dog owners know that dogs enjoy extending their heads outside the motor vehicle as it is moving. Because the dog may jump out of the window, many devices partially roll the window down to provide air to the animal. Unfortunately, when the dog attempts to extend its head through the small opening, its nose often touches the window leaving unsightly smudge marks. Also, when the dog stands on its hind legs and leans against the window, its front claws often mare or scratches the surface of the door adjacent to the window.
What is needed is a window cage that fits and extends through the window opening on a motor vehicle which allows fresh air into the motor vehicle. The screen should be made of material that does not smudge when contacted by an animal's nose. It should also include a means to protect the top edge of the door adjacent to the window when the dog stands upward and leans against the window. It should also include a temporary door attachment means that securely holds the device in the window opening when the motor vehicle is moving or when parked which prevents the animal from falling out of the vehicle.